Zielony Kościół
Zielony Kościół - znany z DB - forma Islamu ateistycznego. Głównym przywódcą jest Ali ibn Abi Talib. Z wypowiedzi Ali ibn Abi Talib Wierzymy w Allaha, w formie Boskiego, lecz stawiamy na zaraz obok niego Bohatera Muammara Kadafiego, jako osobę która potrafiła wprowadzić Socjalizm do kraju Arabskiego, i nie niszczyć przez to Religii. Dlaczego nazwałem to odłamem Islamu Ateistycznego. Gdyż poświęcamy się w 100% wierze, stawiamy na teraźniejszość, wiemy, że wiara jest jednym z elementów spójności narodu. Obok Koranu postawiliśmy "Zieloną Książeczkę", jest to dla nas równie ważne i "święte" pismo. Stawiamy jak to wcześniej wspomniałem praktycznie na równi z Allahem, Kadafiego, nazywając go "najwyższym przyjacielem". Co zostało ukazane w Fatwie I. Stawiamy też na Synkretyzm Religijny. Tak więc z Chrześcijaństwa mamy nazwę "Zielony Kościół". Przykazania * wyrzeczenie się grzechu w postaci... parlamentu i demokracji ! Fatwa 1 Prorokiem naszej religii, Zielonego Kościoła jest Abū Turāb (Ojciec Ziemi) Muammar Kaddafi ! Jest to wstęp do kultu świętych który będzie występował w naszej wierze. Muammar Kaddafi jest również najwyższym przyjacielem Allaha. Jego miejsce jest zaraz obok niego. Więc cześć oddana Muammarowi Kaddafiemu jest również oddana ku Allahowi. Zielona Flaga nigdy nie może upaść i ku chwale Muammarowi Kaddafiemu do broni ! Bracia ! Muammar Kaddafi zasługuje na kult gdyż walczył do końca z szatańskim imperializmem. Cześć mu ! Wierni winny brać przykład z niego i do końca trwać przy swej wierze i przekonaniach, walczyć za nie aż do śmierci. Allah Akbar Fatwa 2 Abū Turāb Muammar Kaddafi powiedział "Sport jest albo sprawą prywatną, tak jak modlitwa, którą odmawia się samotnie, w odosobnieniu, nawet w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, albo też jest sprawą publiczną," Lecz ja Ali ibn Abi Talib wyjaśniam wam. Modlitwa jest jak sport i nie można ich rozdzielić. Czym wszak jest ciało bez duszy ? Dusza bez ciała ? Modlitwy powinny odbywać się publicznie by ukazywać naszą potęgę. Cóż z naszej potęgi gdy jest ona ukryta przed światem ? Bestia wówczas nie drży ze strachu a my nie możemy się z niej śmiać ! Dla tego też w tę niedzielę wygłoszę przemowę ku Allahowi i narodowi by pokrzepić naszego ducha ! W zamkniętym pomieszczeniu modlitwę odmawiajcie gdy wróg jest od was potężniejszy, lecz gdy jesteście w grupie razem odmówcie modlitwę ku Allahowi i Muammarowi Kaddafiemu by pokrzepili w was "zieloną" siłę. Tą Fatwą przypominam wam, że u nas istnieje i będzie istnieć kult świętych ! Na dzień dzisiejszy, niech każdy wierny przeczyta w Zielonej Książęce "Część I : Rozwiązanie problemu demokracji. Władza ludu" a dokładniej "PODMIOT WŁADZY" i "PARLAMENT" Allah Akbar Fatwa 3 Ta Sis, Socjalizm i Islam mają wspólną cechę, oba chcą dobra ludzkości, całej ludzkości. Tak więc nauczam was jak mi dane to jest, by nieść Socjalizm na cały świat. Dobrze jest jeżeli by takie państwa jak nasze łączyły się pod wspólnym zielono-czerwonym sztandarem Wiary i Socjalizmu w jedno. Musimy się jednoczyć bo wróg jest wszędzie i za niedługo pewnie da o sobie znać i u nas. Monarchie mają wspólną cechę, zawsze upadają. Parlament to zgraja bez ideowych martwych ciał, a tam gdzie jest autorytet tam też jest wolność. Czemu monarchowie nie mają autorytetu ? Bo historia pokazała ,że nie jest na tyle silny by się utrzymać. A dyktator jest od nas, od ludzi zwykłych, którzy chcą spokoju od nas oni są i dla nas oni są. A jeżeli jeszcze ów dyktator został wybrany demokratycznie to już jest praktycznie doskonały a jeżeli jest jeszcze z partii socjalistycznej, to jest wodzem całego ludu wsi i miast. Dla tego uczę was dzisiaj ,Islam i Socjalizm, Socjalizm i Islam to nadzieja dla nas by przetrwać w wierze za którą przelano krew. Allah Akbar Kategoria:Religie Kategoria:Islam Kategoria:Ateizm Kategoria:Bialenia